1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates generally to filters and more specifically, to high performance finite impulse response (“FIR”) filters.
2. Background Information
Many electronic systems use finite impulse response (“FIR”) filters for signal processing. Full-rate implementations of such filters and their associated electronic systems are generally limited by the speed of the tap multiplication units in a typical FIR filter. High speed, low voltage FIR filter implementations are desirable particularly, but without limitation, in the area of high speed data communications.